


Héritage

by Massacre_chips



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: campaign journal
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massacre_chips/pseuds/Massacre_chips
Summary: Journal et résumés de ma campagne de Donjons et Dragons. C'est surtout pour les joueurs et les spectateurs de notre aventure, donc ce n'est pas écrit pour être lu comme un roman de fantasy normal.
Kudos: 3





	1. Les Choses Qu'Ils Nous Ont Laissé

* * *

Notre histoire commence dans le petit village de Caustedbury, il y a quelques années pendant la période de la ruée vers les montagnes du sud en Atlantène.  
  
Notre groupe d'aventurier s'était retrouvé dans ce petit village de mineur; peut-être dans le but de faire fortune, je ne sais plus. Tous les trois se connaissaient déjà et avaient pu vivres quelques aventures ensemble. Waz — l'homme chouette au passé sombre — avait rencontré Eko le barde durant l'un des voyages de celui-ci. Les deux se lièrent d'amitié, créant un lien qui dura des années.  
  
Eko avait rencontré Thalyssran pendant l'un de ses voyages. La Tiffeline, qui fut élevée par des bandits et devint moine, avait décidée de commencer un pèlerinage dans le but de découvrir le monde et peut-être aussi plus d'information sur son passé. Pourquoi avait-elle été abandonnée quand elle était petite ?

Mais ce jour-là, aucun de nos trois aventuriers étaient inquiets. La neige tombait dehors, mais dans la taverne où ils avaient décidé de passer la journée il faisait chaud et la compagnie était parfaite.

* * *

Ils furent interpellés par un client de la taverne. Viel Art, un vieil homme qui recherchait de l'aide leur parla du problème qu'il avait avec sa mine: deux jeunes bandits l'avait expulsé de sa mine et il n'avait donc plus accès à sa mine. Après discussion, un marché fut conclu: Ils décidèrent d'aider le vieil homme et le débarrasser des bandits en échanges de la moitié de ses prochains bénéfices. Ils n'avaient aucune idée que cette décision allait avoir sur leur vie, l'aventure qu'ils venaient de commencer.  
  
L'entrée de la mine se trouvait dans la maison de Viel Art, à quelques minutes de la taverne. En s'en approchant, Echo et Waz découvrirent des traces de pas — fraîches — dans la neige. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison via la fenêtre, inquiet que les bandits soient dans l'une des pièces. Ils suivirent les traces qui avaient marqué le sol jusqu'à une armoire, qu'ils poussèrent pour révéler l'entrée de la mine.  
  
Les traces de pas de pas dans la neige avait interpellé Eko. Il en remarqua d'autre dans la poussière de la mine, trop de traces pour seulement deux personnes.  
  
Paré à toutes les surprises, Waz décida d'ouvrir la marche avec discrétion. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où une bagarre avait eu lieu. Le corp d'un homme était étalé sur le sol avec une grande blessure sur son côté, un autre était avachi contre le mur, couvert de sang. Les deux semblaient morts, et Eko décida de les fouiller. Le bruit du corps de Eko attira l'attention de l'homme qui était avachi contre le mur. Il révéla aux aventuriers qu'il était l'un des bandits dont Viel Art avait parlé, et qu'ils avaient été attaqués par un groupe de mercenaire.  
  
Eko, ne faisant pas confiance au bandit, essaya de l'attaquer avec son bâton. Le bandit arriva à éviter l'attaque, et cria en espérant attirer l'attention des mercenaires qui étaient toujours dans la mine. Eko, pris de panique, utilisa son sort de prestidigitation pour faire des bruits de pas autours de lui, comme si une armée était à leur côté. Thalyssran profita de la stupeur du bandit et d'un seul mouvement, couru et donna un seul coup de son épée et réussi à le décapiter.

Eko décida d'essayer d'intimider le groupe de mercenaire, qu'il pouvait entendre arriver, et utilisa sa main de mage pour faire flotter la tête dans le couloir où les mercenaires étaient. Un des mercenaires décida de s'engager dans la pièce quand même, mais Waz s'était préparé: Dès qu'il fut dans son champ de vision Waz décocha une flèche de son arc qui toucha le mercenaire en plein dans le cœur, le tuant instantanément.  
  
Eko essaya d'imiter la voix du mercenaire qui était mort pour faire croire au mercenaire qui restait dans le couloir que le problème venait de rats mages. Le mensonge était trop large, et le mercenaire s'enfuit pour prévenir ses amis.  
  
Profitant de ces quelques moments de répit, nos aventuriers décidèrent de chercher les corps devant eux. Eko découvrit un contrat dans les poches du mercenaire, décrivant leur mission: sécuriser cette mine et empêcher quiconque de rentrer dedans jusqu'à ce que la personne les ayant payé soit là. Malheureusement, ce contrat ne contenait aucune information sur l'identité du commanditaire.

* * *

  
  
Notre trio continua leur chemin dans la mine et le couloir dans lequel ils étaient faisait un virage en angle droit. Ils pouvaient entendre deux mercenaires discuter. Waz essaya de les dissuader d'attaquer, mais les mercenaires restèrent là. L'un deux utilisa une sorte de petite boule, qu'il fit rouler jusqu'au milieu de l'angle droit, et qui explosa provoquant une fumée blanche très épaisse.  
  
Eko décida de traverser la fumée, et fut immédiatement renvoyé dedans: l'un des mercenaires avait une arbalète et s'était préparé à tirer sur quiconque traverserait la fumée. Eko fut mis au sol, une flèche dans le torse. Il essaya d'utiliser son sort de prestidigitation pour faire du vent et pousser la fumée sur les mercenaires, mais ne parvint que à la pousser entre le groupe de mercenaire et le groupe d'aventurier.  
  
Sans aucune vision, Waz décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et jeta sa dague à travers la fumée vers l'un de mercenaires. La dague se planta dans le ventre du mercenaire. Thal, ne voulant pas être en reste, traversa la fumée et jeta son épée sur le mercenaire avec l'arbalète. L'épée se planta directement dans son torse. Waz tira une flèche sur l'arbalétrier, et le toucha dans le bras. Il tomba à genoux, vaincu, murmurant **"c'est mon premier jour..."**.  
  
Thal essaya de récupérer la dague de Waz, qui était planté dans l'autre mercenaire. Celui lutta ce qui énerva Thal qui lui donna plusieurs coups de poing, le mercenaire ne se releva plus.  
  
Waz interrogea le mercenaire qui était à genoux. Il leur donna son nom: Arthur. Il n'avait pas plus d'informations que eux sur la mission qu'ils avaient, mais leur montra où sa cheffe — Eleanor — était.  
  
Notre groupe d'aventurier pris Arthur en otage, et l'amenèrent là où un mur avait été cassé pour révéler une sorte de temple. Eko, qui avait pourtant énormément de connaissances, ne pouvait pas vraiment donner d'origine à ce temple, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cet endroit devait être extrêmement vieux, plusieurs milliers d'années.

Eleanor discuta, depuis le podium au milieu du temple, avec notre groupe d'aventurier. Quand elle fut sûre qu'ils ne savaient rien de plus que "on nous a demandé de débarrasser la mine des bandits", elle décida de les tuer. L'un des bandits tira sur Arthur, qui arriva à esquiver la flèche. Traumatisé par la trahison, il se mit en position fœtale sur le sol. Le combat dura quelques minutes, et Waz parvint à blesser gravement Eléanor après l'avoir distraite en lui balançant le pauvre Arthur dessus. Enragée, elle riposta en donnant un coup d'épée qui lui fit énormément de dégât.  
  
Thal fut prise des deux côtés par des mercenaires. Eko l'aida à s'en débarrasser d'un en utilisant son sort de murmures dissonants. Après avoir échangé des coups, elle arriva à trouver une faille dans la garde de l'autre mercenaire, et le tua d'un coup d'épée. Le moment où le corps du mercenaire tomba au sol, Eko remarqua que un objet, sur un piédestal sur le podium, s'était mis à briller. Curieux, il décida d'aller sur le podium pour voir l'objet de plus près.  
  
Blessée Eleanor s'écarta de Waz et sorti une pierre de poche et se mit à parler dedans. Waz, flairant le coup fourré, sorti son arc et lui décocha une flèche. Eleanor fut touchée. Regardant Waz droit dans les yeux, s'adressant à la pierre, elle dit **"Rasez le village."** L'air autour d'elle commença à danser, et elle disparu en un flash de lumière. Pendant que l'un des mercenaires était distrait par la scène, Eko décida de le frapper avec son bâton, le mettant au sol.  
  
Thal combattait seul contre l'un des mercenaires, et il parvint à la poignarder. Blessée, n'ayant plus d'énergie, Thalyssran s'écroula au sol ensanglanté. Mais par miracle, elle se releva quelque seconde plus tard comme possédée. Déterminée et avec une sorte de second souffle, elle s'approcha du mercenaire qui était visiblement terrifié par la Tieffeline qui s'emblait immortelle. Thal l'attrapa et lui fit un enchaînement de coups de poings tellement violent que l'homme ne pouvait même pas crier, et le fini par un coup de pied retourné si fort qu'il décapita le mercenaire.  
  
La tête vola dans la direction d'Eko, qui l'attrapa au vol. En gardant l'énergie cinétique que Thal lui avait donné, il dirigea le projectile vers le mercenaire qui restait, celui qu'il avait assommé. Eko utilisa toute sa force et tel un joueur de volleyball magique il spikea la tête décapitée vers la tête du mercenaire encore en vie. La collision explosa les deux têtes en un feu d'artifice de viscères et de cervelle.  
  
La lumière sur le piédestal brilla à nouveau. Curieux, Eko s'en approcha. Il décida d'essayer d'enlever la boîte du piédestal, mais au moment où il la toucha, des éclairs sortirent de la boîte et frappèrent chaque personne dans la pièce, ils s'évanouirent tous.

* * *

Les aventuriers se réveillèrent quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit sourd grondait dans la salle et les runes autours d'eux brillaient. L'air était chaud et frémissant - quelque chose se passait sur le podium. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nain souriant apparu au milieu du podium. Il regarda autours de lui et demanda si c'était eux qui avait activé la boîte. Waz expliqua ce qui avait mené à cette situation et mentionna Eleanor et les mercenaires. Son sourire s'évanouit et il devint beaucoup plus sérieux.  
  
 **"Je travaille pour une organisation, nous aimerions beaucoup discuter de tout cela avec vous."** expliqua-t-il. **"Vous êtes rentré dans une situation un peu dangereuse et nous pouvons vous aider. Voulez-vous venir avec moi ?"**  
  
Les aventuriers acceptèrent l'invitation du nain. **"Est-ce que vous êtes Nick Fury, des ' _Ah-Vengeurs_ ' ?"** demanda Eko, pensant aux histoires dessinées qu'il lisait pendant ses voyages.  
  
 **"Ahahah, non. Vous pouvez m'appeler Harold."** répondit le nain.  
  
 **"Bienvenu à l'A _cadémie des Héros_."** dit-il, en appuyant sur un bouton sur le piédestal. L'air se secoua autours de nos héros, et en un flash de lumière, ils disparurent.


	2. L'Académie des Héros

* * *

La suite de notre histoire voit notre petit groupe passer d'aventuriers... à Héros.  
Enfin... en titre du moins.

* * *

**"Bienvenue à l'Académie des Héros"** , avait dit le nain. Mais quand la lumière de leur téléportation disparue, nos aventuriers ne virent pas le château, les bâtiments et terrains d'entraînements aux arts du combat et de la magie qui caractérisait l'Académie des Héros. Ils se retrouvèrent entouré de personnes en blouses blanches dans une salle qui ressemblait à un laboratoire. Ils étaient apparus sur un podium similaire à celui qu'ils avaient vu à Caustedbury, sous terre. Le nain s'avança vers l'une des scientifiques. **"Alyn, veuillez sécuriser le temple s'il vous plaît"**. Le nain fit signe à nos aventuriers qui descendirent du podium pour laisser les scientifiques travailler. Arthur, le mercenaire qu'ils avaient ramené se fit transporter vers une infirmerie.

Le nain se présenta : son nom était Harold et il était en responsable des opérations du _Bureau de l'Équilibre_ , un organisme dont la mission est de protéger le monde contre les choses et les évènements qui pourraient le détruire. Nos aventuriers s'étaient impliqués dans quelque chose de complexe et dangereux, et le bureau voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la mine.

Harold les mena hors du temple, qui était protégé par un champ de protection qui ne laissait passer que les personnes qui avaient été marquées par un temple; le piédestal avec la lumière bleue les avait tous marqué d'une rune sur le dos de leur main. En sortant du champ de protection, les aventuriers découvrirent le cœur du Bureau de l'Équilibre: ils étaient rentrés dans une énorme pièce, une sorte de grande bibliothèque, flanquée de colonne sur les murs, avec des dizaines de bureaux en file qui semblait s'étirer jusqu'à l'horizon tous occupé par des personnes qui écrivaient, lisaient et étudiaient des objets étranges...

Harold utilisa une pierre pour communiquer avec quelqu'un et s'assurer que le directeur du Bureau était prêt à les recevoir. Il escorta nos aventuriers en haut d'un escalier, puis dans le bureau du directeur. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, qui était assez spartiate comparé l'opulence de la salle précédente. La directrice, Qelrinn, était une Drakéide aux écailles bleues. Il lui manquait un œil et même si son corps avait été marqué de vieille cicatrice il était évident qu'elle était physiquement extrêmement forte.

Qelrinn demanda des informations par rapports à ce que nos aventuriers savaient et elle fit de son mieux pour garder son calme face aux élucubrations de Eko et de Thalyssran.  
Mais quand ils montrèrent la rune qui avait été inscrite sur le dos de leur main, Qelrinn et Harold sursautèrent. Tous deux avait l'air choqué. Après une brève discussion, Harold sorti en vitesse de la pièce et ramena - aidé par deux gardes - un coffre. **"Je peux confirmer que c'est un vieux coffre !"** annonça Eko, qui se retrouvait encore dépassé par les évènements.  
Qelrinn et Harold étaient extrêmement tendus. Ils ouvrèrent le coffre et demandèrent que l'un des aventuriers touche l'objet qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Thalyssran décida de le faire. Dans le coffre, elle vit un diadème qui avait l'air d'avoir été taillé dans une sorte de cristal bleuté. Une lumière pulsait lentement à l'intérieur de la roche.

Thalyssran, trouvant que le diadème était joli, n'hésita pas et pris le diadème. Il brilla fortement et l'air dans la salle devint électrique et...

_Une main. Caressant la joue d'une jeune fille. Un trône. Vide. Une fille, assise, pleurant. **"Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné"**._

* * *

Ce sont les images qui envahirent l'esprit de Thalissran pendant quelques instants. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, le diadème ne donnait plus aucune lumière. Il était devenu un simple bijou, taillé dans un cristal bleuté.

 **"Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Est-ce que vous avez le sentiment que vous allez exploser en une énorme boule de feu ?"** demanda Harold. Thalyssran répondu que non. Elle leur expliqua sa vision, mais les deux membres du Bureau était plus focalisé sur diadème. Harold expliqua que le bureau avait découvert l'existence d'artéfact magique extrêmement puissant, qu'il avait été impossible de désactiver. Ce diadème était ce qu'il appelait un _"Artéfact de pouvoir"_. Ces objets magiques viendraient d'une ancienne civilisation qui avait disparu des milliers d'années auparavant.

Qelrinn proposa alors à nos aventuriers de travailler avec eux, de devenir des agents du Bureau. Ils deviendraient techniquement des élèves de l'Académie et y résiderait, mais ils seraient appelés à aider pour les missions de récupération des artefacts, ou autres missions nécessaires à la survie du monde.  
Waz, Thalyssran, Eko... tous les trois acceptèrent l'offre que la directrice leur avait faite.

* * *

Ils furent assignés à résidence dans un appartement dans l'un des meilleurs bâtiments de l'Académie. Là ils rencontrèrent Kéos, une jeune et timide Genassi pour qui Harold avait beaucoup d'affection. La druidesse avait vécu une vie solitaire et avait énormément de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Harold espérait qu'elle pourrait se lier d'amitié avec cet étrange trio d'aventuriers.

Quelques jours passèrent et notre groupe de... — et bien, de Héros, maintenant — essaya de s'acclimater à ce nouvel environnement. Thalyssran fit de son mieux pour découvrir la ville, ou du moins ses bars et ses tavernes. Elle avait l'alcool joyeux et partout où elle allait elle égayait les clients avec ses histoires et ses blagues. Elle finissait souvent ses soirées au sol, mais heureusement Waz veilla à toujours l'aider à la ramener à l'académie quand elle n'était pas en état de le faire de elle-même. Quand il n'était pas en train de faire le Hou-beur de Thalyssran, Waz se baladait pour découvrir un peu la ville dans laquelle il allait probablement vivre pendant un bout de temps. Il décida même d'envoyer une lettre à son groupe de chasseur de prime pour leur faire savoir où il était.

* * *

Eko et Kéos eux passèrent leur temps dans les bibliothèques de l'Académie et du Bureau, assoiffé de connaissance. Ils furent aidés par Harold qui — en bon professeur d'Histoire — leur donna quelques cours sur ce que le bureau avait appris de la Civilisation perdue. Ils en apprirent aussi un peu plus sur Harold, car même s'il n'en parlait pas, il était évident pour eux que le nain devait avoir un coup de cœur pour Guillart, le diplomate Withelien qui passait parfois dans les couloirs du Bureau de L'Équilibre.

Notre groupe de quatre passa ces jours paisiblement, en attente de la première mission que la directrice leur donnerait.


	3. Un Train à Prendre

* * *

Bonsoir, cela faisait quelque temps que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Je vois dans vos yeux que l'histoire de nos Héros vous intéresse. Vous avez de la chance, je suis d'excellente humeur ce soir. Je vais vous raconter la première mission à laquelle ils ont participé. C'est une histoire que j'aime bien appeler... _**Horreur sur Ornan Express**_.

* * *

Ce matin-là Eko, Waz et Thalyssran se réveillèrent avec un mauvais pressentiment. Ils avaient tous fait le même rêve et les mots " _horreur_ ", " _tombé_ " et " _train_ " résonnaient dans leurs têtes. La directrice les appela pour le donner - enfin - leur première mission. Ils étaient censés récupérer une agente à la gare de Highdawn et désactiver l'artéfact qu'elle avait réussi à voler. Elle devait être dans l' _Ornan Express_ en ce moment et le train allait arriver en gare dans une heure. La directrice avait déjà demandé à ce qu'une calèche soit préparée et un agent qui allait les escorter.

Ils trouvèrent la calèche et l'agent qui allait les conduire à la gare. Le jeune homme se nommait Stefan. C'était un garçon arrogant, mais tellement charmeur... Il les conduisit à la gare, mais quand ils y arrivèrent ils ne trouvèrent pas l'agent qu'ils étaient censés récupérer. Le train était là, mais elle n'en était pas descendue. Eko alla voir le contrôleur, mais celui-ci était intransigeant sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser des personnes sans tickets monter dans le train. Waz décida de forcer un peu les choses et s'avança directement pour monter dans le train. Le contrôleur fut légèrement déstabilisé, mais empêcha quand même Waz de monter. Celui-ci décida de ne pas créer de problèmes et de descendre.

* * *

Le train allait partir dans quelques minutes, mais personne n'avait trouvé de solution pour monter dans le train sans créer de problèmes. Stefan décida alors de prendre les choses en mains. **"Venez à la calèche, j'ai un plan"** Il annonça aux autres. Son plan ? Suivre les rails du train avec la calèche et de sauter sur l'arrière du train quand il passerait à côté.

Sans meilleurs choix à proposer, les aventuriers grimpèrent dans la calèche, parer à embarquer dans le train coûte que coûte. Stefan démarra la calèche en trombe et ils foncèrent à travers les rues du quartier jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent rejoindre les rails de train. Même avec la minute d'avance, le train était déjà sur leurs pas. Thalyssran fut la première à sauter et elle réussie à atterrir sur le toit de la voiture de tête. Kéos, Stefan et Waz décidèrent d'attendre quelques instants pour pouvoir sauter dans l'arrière du train.

La baie d'observation en vue, Kéos utilisa ses pouvoirs de Genassi de l'air s'aida du vent pour atterrir sans problème dans la voiture. Waz fit l'acrobate et sauta avec aisance et grâce dans la baie d'observation. Stefan le suivi avec moins de classe. Il ne restait plus que Eko qui s'avança pour sauter, mais glissa, ratant son saut et tombant la main tendue vers ses amis. Par miracle, Stefan parvint à l'attraper au vol et enfin le hisser à bords. Les cinq agents avait réussi à monter dans le train. Qu'allaient-t-ils découvrir une fois à l'intérieur ?

Quelles horreurs pouvait bien se cacher à bord de l' _Ornan Express_ ?


	4. Rencontres et Tromperies

* * *

Nos aventuriers avaient réussi à monter dans le train. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient voir la ville de Highdawn disparaître au loin. Thalyssran qui était sur le toit de la voiture de tête profita de ce moment pour prendre une vidéo pour sa story Questagram avec son Huawei. Tandis-que Thalyssran posait pour son audience le reste du groupe qui était à l'arrière du train décida de remonter les voitures pour essayer de trouver l'agent qui avait disparu.

Malheureusement pour eux, la première personne qu'ils allaient rencontrer n'était pas Aramata - l'elfe qu'ils recherchaient - mais le contrôleur du train qui leur avait donné tant de problèmes à la gare. Ils l’endentèrent d'abords, puis virent son ombre sur le mur. L'homme sifflotait en lisant un journal. Waz essaya de s'approcher de lui discrètement mais tomba en s’emmêlant les pieds, ce qui attira l'attention du contrôleur.

 **"Encore vous ?!"** Il s'était rapproché d'eux et vu tout le reste de la bande. **"Oui mais maintenant qu'on est là, vous allez faire quoi, hein ? Nous balancer par la fenêtre ?"** cria Eko. **"Nous cherchons une femme que nous devions retrouver à Highdawn, mais elle n'est jamais descendue du train."** continua Stefan. Il le pria de laisser les aventuriers passer pour qu'ils puissent découvrir ce qu'il était arrivé à son amie, et que quand ils l'auraient retrouvé ils descendraient.

Le contrôleur pesa cette possibilité dans sa tête puis conclu que - de toute façon - on ne le payait pas assez pour son travail. Il n'allait pas se mettre en danger et essayer d’expulser. Et puis en plus c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il lui était arrivé durant son travail depuis des années. Avec l'aide du contrôleur, les aventuriers décidèrent de trouver la chambre de Aramata pour la fouiller. Peut-être trouveraient-ils des indices qui leur indiquera ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

* * *

Entre-temps, Thalyssran avait fini de prendre des selfies et s'était avancé sur le toit du train. Elle avait remarqué que des trappes d'accès se trouvaient sur chacune des voitures du train. Elle décida de rentrer dans la trappe la plus proche. Après avoir atterri discrètement comme un chat, Thalyssran se mit à fouiller la pièce. Elle avait atterri sur une table où des assiettes étaient encore présente, et comme la voiture avait l'air d'être construite avec des matériaux moins chers elle comprit que cela devait être les quartiers des employés. Elle pouvait voir un couloir devant elle avec plusieurs portes sur les côtés, sûrement des chambres pour les employés du train.

Thalyssran fouilla la pièce et trouva deux bouteille de vin. Fidèle à son vice, elle s'enfila le reste de vin qu'il restait dans l'une des bouteilles. Puis elle se saisit de la deuxième, une bouteille de vin neuve d'un cru très rare qu'elle jeta immédiatement contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. La bouteille explosa en mille morceaux dans un gros fracas, projetant du vin de partout sur le mur. Immédiatement, une porte s'ouvrit et un elfe sorti en panique de l'une des chambres. Il regardait la tache de vin couler sur le mur avant que Thalyssran l'interpelle.

 **"Salut, t'aurais pas vu Stefan ?"** dit-elle, visiblement déjà en état d'ébriété. L'elfe était sidéré, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. **"Mais vous êtes qui ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? Pourquoi vous avez jeté la bouteille de vin???"**

**"Pour savoir s’il y avait des gens. Ça a marché puisque t'es sorti."**

L'elfe n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à ça. Effectivement, ça a marché. Elle lui reposa sa question à propos de Stefan puis elle se reprit

**"Ah non, je cherche pas Stefan parce que je le connais, je cherche sa pote * _Taratata_ *. T'aurais pas vu Taratata ?"**

L'elfe qui était toujours dépassé par les évènements lui dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il se présenta: son nom était Baeron.

* * *

**"Et sinon, t'aurais pas vu Stefan le guitariste ?"** recommença Thaly. :confusedgavin: fit Baeron. Le pauvre elfe était perdu, il faut dire que ce que Thalyssran disait ne faisait aucun sens pour lui. Il tourna et retourna ce qu'elle disait dans sa tête puis soudain son expression changea un peu.

 **"Attendez, est-ce que vous êtes avec… euh… eux?"** demanda-t-il à la Tiffeline.

 **"Euh oui, c'est nous. C'est moi. Avec Stefan, sauter sur le train et tout ça…"** répondit-elle.

**"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ici alors ?"**

**"Ben j'essaye de rejoindre mes amis après avoir sauté sur le train à la gare de Highdawn."**

Baeron changea alors immédiatement de comportement. C'était évident, il venait de dire une connerie, il espérait juste que Thalyssran était trop pompette pour se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire. Heureusement pour lui, la Tiffeline ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il avait dit, mais - malheureusement pour Baeron - elle décida de le prendre en hôtage pour l'aider à naviguer le train. Baeron était forcé de l'accompagner. Thaly lui demanda si quelqu'un d'autre était dans le wagon et Baeron lui répondit que non - la personne la plus proche ici ça devrait être Shalena, la cuisinière, dans le wagon restaurant - la voiture suivante.

* * *

Après avoir consulté son carnet, le contrôleur trouva effectivement un écart entre le nombre de personnes descendue du train et celles qui étaient montées. Il avait pourtant vérifié chaque chambre qui était censé être libre après le départ de Highdawn et chacune était vide.

Il mena le groupe d'aventurier à la chambre. Il toqua à la porte puis sorti son trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte. Eko rentra immédiatement dans la pièce et essaya de trouver des indices pour savoir où l'agent pouvait bien être. Il se saisit du livre sur la table et le feuilleta, découvrant ainsi que Aramata aimait les livres romantiques. Il découvrit aussi que lui-même n'aimait pas les histoires d'amour. Il continua d'observer autour de lui puis remarqua **"HEY LES GARS, J'AI DÉCOUVERT UN TRUC… LA PIÈCE EST VIDE."**

En voyant que Eko n'était pas plus perspicace que d'habitude, Keos s'avancer pour l'aider à chercher la pièce et bouscula accidentellement Stefan. Amusé, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil que Keos ne lui rendit pas. Une triste mélodie de guitare espagnole joua dans la tête des aventuriers en voyant la mine toute triste de Stefan.

Mais Keos n'y fait pas attention, elle remarque une pochette bleue flanquée du sigle de l'Académie des Héros, remplie de documents et de lettres écrites. Elle les feuilleta rapidement, mais cela semblait être des documents plutôt scolaire que autre chose - mais elle remarqua que sur l'une des notes Aramata s'était arrêté d'écrire en pleine phrase.

Eko, enthousiasmé par les compétences de détective de Keos se mit à l'encourager pour qu'elle trouve d'autres choses dans la pièce **"T'es trop forte ! Vas-y et cherche dans ton esprit, tu es la détective ! Je crois en toi !"**

Inspiré par les encouragements de Eko, elle regarda autour d'elle et… ne trouva rien de spécifique, mais elle se rendit compte de quelque chose: est-ce que cette pièce n'était pas plus petite qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être ? Elle avait le sentiment que la taille de la pièce depuis l'intérieur ne correspondait pas à sa taille depuis l'extérieur.

Elle fit par de sa découverte à Eko qui se demanda alors s’il n'y avait pas quelque chose de caché dans les murs. Ils se mettent d'accord pour tapoter les murs avec l'aide de Stefan dans l'espoir de révéler une cachette ou un son creux dans l'un des murs. De l'autre côté du wagon, une naine se fait déranger dans sa lecture par des coups contre les murs. La pauvre Arwyne avait passé une mauvaise nuit; elle ne le savait pas mais aujourd'hui elle allait passer une journée encore pire.

* * *

En entrant dans le wagon restaurant, Thalyssran sentit l'odeur de cuisine. L'air était parfumé par des épices diverses et l'on pouvait deviner que la viande était sur le feu. Après avoir bolosser Baeron pour trouver la cuisinière, il toque sur la porte de la cuisine.

**"Shalena, t'es là ? J'ai besoin d'aide."**

**"Non, t'as pas besoin d'aide"** murmura Thaly à Baeron.

**"Euh au final j'ai pas besoin d'aide."**

Thaly entendit des pas assez lourd s'approcher et se prépara à toutes les possibilités.

Mais elle n'était pas prête à _**elle**_. La porte s'ouvrit et elle vu devant elle une séduisante demi-orc s'élevant au-dessus d'elle d'au moins deux têtes. Elle croisa ses bras sur son torse - faisant rouler ses grands muscles sous sa peau - et regarda perplexe la tiffeline devant elle.

 _ **"Maman."**_ dit Thalyssran.

 _ **"Mommy."**_ dit Eko à l'arrière du train, car son radar à _"Madame qui peut me marcher dessus"_ c'était mis à sonner.

 _ **"Je sais"**_ , dit Shalena, appréciant l'attention qu'elle recevait. **"Mais sinon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"**

Thalyssran, impressionnée par la demi-orc n'arriva pas à aligner ses mots correctement et sortie **"JE CHERCHE L'AMI DE STEFAN LE GUITARISTE, TU L'AURAIS PAS VU"**

Shalena était aussi confuse que Baeron, et expliqua à Thalyssran que à part le groupe de bardcore qui voyageait dans le train, elle n'avait pas vu de guitariste. Elle se tourna pour retourner cuisiner. Avant de fermer la porte, Thalyssran murmura **"Je vous aime, je reviendrais"** , Shalena répondit par deux mots qui marquèrent la Tiffeline à jamais : **"Je sais."**

* * *

Les aventuriers dans la chambre continuaient de taper sur les murs. Eko arriva à l'armoire et en tapant à l'intérieur, quelque chose de bizarre se passa: "ça tape mais ça tape pas !". La main de Eko cognait contre le bois mais cela ne faisait pas de bruit. Il examina le bois et l'intérieur de l'armoire pour voir s’il y avait la trace d'un interrupteur ou d'un changement dans le bois, mais rien ne lui sautait aux yeux. Avec l'aide de Stefan il déplaça l'armoire pour voir si quelque chose d'étrange était derrière, mais la seule chose étrange fut la légèreté de l'armoire qui selon tout bon sens aurait dû être beaucoup plus lourde, même si elle était vide.

Eko rentra dans le placard pour l'observer à nouveau. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas normal avec ce meuble. Frustré, Eko mit un coup de pieds dans l'armoire et - durant l'espace d'un clin d'œil - la réalité dans la pièce se mit vibrer. Le contrôleur en voyant ça confirma: **"Je ne suis pas assez payé pour ça, je m'écarte."** et effectivement, il s'écarta de la chambre, comme s’il avait peur que quelque chose explose ou en sorte.

Eko et Keos discutèrent pour essayer de résoudre l'énigme de cette pièce. Eko continua de fouiller derrière l'armoire en essayant de trouver une porte ou un indice quelconque. Frustré, Eko décida d'aller chercher de l'aide parmi les autres passagers du train.

Il toqua à la chambre la plus proche et après quelques secondes d'attente la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme au cheveu blond et court le regarda avec colère. Derrière elle se tenait un enfant.

 **"Oh ! C'est un enfant !"** dit Eko, utilisant ses dons d'observation. Il continua **"J'ai longtemps étudié votre espèce, je sais reconnaître les enfants quand j'en vois. Ils sont naturellement plus petits que vous! Mais des fois je les confonds avec des nains et après les nains ils le prennent mal…"**

 **"Moi j'arrive à reconnaître les idiots et j'en vois un en face de moi"**. Eko était sidéré, on ne lui parlait pratiquement jamais de la sorte. La femme commença à se plaindre du bruit que les aventuriers avaient fait en tapant sur les murs et Eko commença à s'énerver. À bout, il la traita même de _Qa-ren_.

**"On fera moins de bruit si vous nous aidez, madame ! Est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en armoires qui altèrent la réalité ?"**

Avant que la dame ne puisse répondre, l'enfant derrière elle intervient **"J'ai lu des livres sur ça ! On peut passer à travers et aller dans des mondes super cool !! Mais euh… il s'est passé quelque chose à côté ?"**

Le gamin expliqua que la nuit dernière il avait vu quelque chose tomber depuis la chambre d'à côté par la fenêtre, mais qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait être parce que c'était la nuit. Quand Eko le gronda pour avoir été debout alors que c'était la nuit, le petit Simon alla bouder et s'enferma dans la salle de bain de la chambre. En colère, la dame s'apprêta à claquer la porte devant Eko, mais celui-ci réussi à la convaincre de l'aider en lui faisant un discours émouvant sur la survie de l'humanité, et que cette survie avait besoin de _ELLE_ pour continuer. Émue, elle accepta d'aider les aventuriers à essayer d'identifier le placard.

Pendant que la dame allait dans la chambre où Keos continuait de chercher des indices, Eko continua vers la chambre d'après pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait l'aider.

* * *

Les tapements aux murs avaient cessé et Arwyne s'était remise à son livre mais si ses yeux suivaient machinalement les lignes du roman qu'elle lisait, son esprit était ailleurs. Elle se demandait quel pouvait bien être la véritable raison de son voyage. Elle avait reçu une lettre de son ami Dimple - un gnome marchand qu'elle connaissait depuis des années - qui lui implorait de lui rendre visite en urgence à Roquecendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle y serait allé avec plaisir mais le ton de la missive était quand même un petit peu inquiétant. Arwyne suivi les conseils de Dimple et partie en vitesse des montagnes Atlantaine vers Roquecendre en prenant l'Ornan Express.

Elle avait hâte de voir Dimple, il était l'un des seuls liens qu'elle avait avec sa vie d'avant. Elle se rappellerait toujours des visites que Dimple faisait dans son village quand elle n'avait encore que 40 ans. Arwyne - qui avait depuis son plus jeune âge une taille immense pour une naine - elle rêvait des grands espaces que lui décrivait le gnome. Des endroits lointains et curieux, avec des maisons et des châteaux bien plus grand que le village dans lequel elle vivait. Comme les maisons dans lesquelles ils vivaient, les villageois avaient l'esprit petit et Arwyne savait qu'elle intimidait les autres habitants - - en particulier les hommes. Dépitée et en mal d'amour, Arwyne décida de quitter son village pour voir le monde et - qui sait - peut-être trouver le mari qu'elle méritait.

Le frappement à la porte de sa chambre la tira de ses pensées. Elle avait vécu des aventures depuis qu'elle était partie de son village. Mais celle qu'elle allait vivre aujourd'hui allait être autrement plus impressionnante.

* * *

Eko attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Une naine presque aussi grande que lui se révéla dans l'embrasure. **"Bonjour madame, on cherche quelqu'un qui est peut-être caché dans les murs, mais on a un problème de murs magique et on aurait besoin de quelqu'un capable d'identifier une armoire magique. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider ?"**

Arwyne était maçonne, elle s'y connaissait donc en murs. Peut-être pas nécessairement en mur magique, mais c'était quand même son domaine. Elle accepta d'aider les aventuriers s’ils promettaient de la laisser avoir un voyage tranquille et de ne pas faire de bruits après ça.

En entrant dans la chambre, Arwyne fut tellement choquée de voir que six personnes étaient déjà dedans qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de ce que les autres aventuriers avaient découvert à propos de la taille de la pièce. Comprenant que la situation la mettait mal à l'aise, Eko encouragea les autres à sortir pour laisser la professionnelle travailler. Immédiatement, elle se rendit compte que la pièce était plus petite à l'intérieur qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette pièce.

Arwyne décida d'utiliser son sort pour identifier la magie et se retrouva désorienté. Elle sentait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de magique mais elle n'arrivait pas à repérer où. C'est en regardant à nouveau autour d'elle qu'elle comprit: toute la pièce était magique, et la source de la magie qui formait la pièce se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'armoire. Eko rentra en trombe dans la pièce en hurlant **"EST-CE QU'IL FAUT PETER L’ARMOIRE DU COUP"**

Arwyne l'avisa d'éviter, car vu qu'ils ne savaient rien du la magie qui était utilisée pour ce sort, il était possible que détruire la source soit dangereux.

* * *

Sur le chemin, Thalyssran s'était arrêté au bar de la salle restaurant et avait forcé Baeron à prendre l'une des bouteilles de cidre. En arrivant dans la voiture d'après, ils étaient entrés dans l'un des wagons pour voyageurs. C'était la première fois que Thalyssran voyait les chambres réservées aux passagers. Elle demanda à Baeron s’il savait qui étaient les passagers de la voiture.

**"Alors, nous avons une journaliste de magazine à potins dans la chambre ici, et dans la chambre d'après nous avons le groupe _Bitter Twisted Steel_ qui sont ----"**

Les yeux de Thalyssran étaient écarquillés comme jamais auparant. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment à quelques mètres de son groupe préféré ? Tavaire, son idole ? Ilomila et Tirofi ?!

Elle se saisit de Baeron par les bras, ses ongles plantés dans la chair de l'elfe **"Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que _BTS_ est ici ?!!!"** murmura Thaly. Malgré la douleur, les yeux de Baeron s'illuminèrent et il lui répondit avec enthousiasme

**"Ouiiiii! Vous aimez le groupe aussi !!???"**

**"Viens, on va les voir."** ce n'était pas une question, ni une proposition: c'était une déclaration. Elle prit Baeron par le bras et l'emmena devant la porte qu'il avait indiqué. Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de Baeron qu'il mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir la porte mais qu'il était nerveux. Sans dire un mot elle prit la bouteille de cidre et la lui tendit. Ils étaient deux fans, et quand on est membre de l' _ARMY_ on ne laisse pas un camarade sur la touche. Il se saisit de la bouteille avec un sourire timide et bu une petite gorgée.

 **"Je ne bois pas normalement, je n'ai bu que deux trois fois dans ma vie…"** dit-il avant de finir la bouteille neuve d'une traite.

 **"Vous savez madame, vous êtes quand même assez cool."** dit-il, visiblement un peu pompette. **"Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, vous êtes sûrement plus haut que du 5."** dit-il avec difficulté.

* * *

Thalyssran prit son courage à deux mains et arriva à toquer à la porte. Après quelque seconde, une forgelière vêtue d'une cape et d'un bandana vert ouvre et Thalyssran la reconnait immédiatement: c'est Illomila, la compositrice des chansons de _Bitter Twisted Steel_. Les mots se cognent et se perdent dans sa tête - Thaly ne savait plus quoi dire et ne pouvait que bégayer des sons.

**"Des fans, c'est ça ? …"**

Thalyssran avait peur de gâcher sa chance avec son groupe préféré, il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Sorti alors de sa bouche la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit:

**"JE CHERCHE STEFAN LE GUITARISTE VOUS L'AURIEZ PAS VU"**

Ilomila réfléchit — est-ce qu'ils avaient joué avec un Stefan récemment ? Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Elle appela les autres membres du groupe pour leur demander.

Tirofi, le musicien principal du groupe, ne parlait pratiquement jamais. Il fit un signe pour dire qu'il ne connaissait pas de Stefan puis fit un autre petit signe pour Baeron qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Tavaire, le leader du groupe ne daigna même pas se retourner. Il était assis à un bureau et il s'affairait à écrire, présumablement une nouvelle chanson de _BTS_.

**"C'EST DOMMAGE MAIS MERCI ET C'ÉTAIT GRAVE BIEN D'ÊTRE EN VOTRE PRESENCE K BYE"**

Avant que Thal ai pu s'enfuir, Ilomila lui proposa à contre-cœur de venir écouter la nouvelle chanson sur laquelle le groupe travaillait ce soir. Baeron était * _shook_ * et Thal dû accepter la proposition à sa place.

* * *

Ils quittèrent la chambre et sortirent du wagon, arrivant enfin dans la voiture où se trouvaient les autres aventuriers. Mais la première chose qui les accueillirent furent les bruits d'une dispute à sens unique entre le contrôleur et la femme que Eko avait dérangé. "Oh la casse-couille." dit Thaly. L'attention de la femme se retourna vers la Tiffeline et une nouvelle dispute se créa. Un combat mental à coup d'effluve de Ki et de Qa-ren s'ensuivit entre Thaly et la femme.

Eko s'interposa en proposant une solution **"Je sais ce qu'on peut faire, Thaly! On va voler son gamin !"** Il courra dans la chambre de la dame et entra dans la salle de bain où se trouvait le petit Simon en défonçant la porte. **"TIMMY! VIENT AVEC MOI SI TU VEUX VIVRE!"** cria-t-il au pauvre gamin, tout nu et effrayé, qui prenait son bain.

 **"Je m'appelle Simon et sortez de ma salle de bain s'il vous plaaaaît"** cria le garçon en retour. Eko le prit par la main et le sorti de force de la baignoire et lui dit de s'habiller - il ne fit rien d'autre que pleurer. **"Simon écoute, tu fais partie d'un quota de kidnapping alors j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi!"**. _Bizarrement_ , ce que venait de dire Eko ne l'avait pas calmé et il se mit à crier, traumatisé. Thalyssran entra alors dans la pièce et le gamin se tut. Ses yeux la parcoururent de haut en bas et la Tiffeline se serait mise en colère si elle n'avait pas vu l'admiration dans les petits yeux du garçon. Il pointa vers les cornes de Thaly

 **"Whoa vous êtes trop coooool, vous êtes comme dans mon livre !!"** cria-t-il. Il sortit un livre et le personnage sur la couverture ressemblait effectivement beaucoup à Thaly. **"C'est une héroine et elle combat les mechant en leur donnant des coups de pieds et en les explosant dans des volcans !** "

 **"ET MOI JE SUIS UN ROBOT, JE SUIS PAS COOL ?!"** hurla Eko. Il leva son bras - dont l'enveloppe avait été perdu il y a des années - et pointa la racine animée qui lui servait de main vers Simon, le désignant de son index. Eko était un épouvantable épouvantail.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Arwyne continuait d'examiner la chambre de Aramata pour essayer de percer le secret du sortilège qui avait été jeté sur la pièce. La source de la magie semblait venir de derrière le fond de l'armoire, mais cela n'avait physiquement aucun sens car le mur qui était derrière n'était pas la source de la magie. Arwyne eu une idée: peut-être que trouer l'un des murs allait causer le sortilège de s'arrêter. Elle sortit son marteau et quitta la pièce pour trouver un pan de mur qu'elle pourrait percer. Arwyne leva son marteau mais avant qu'elle puisse l'abattre contre le mur, le contrôleur hurla

 **"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Vous êtes folle, vous ne pouvez pas…"** Il s'arrête avec un air surpris. Il regarde autour de lui puis poursuit **"Au final… on m'enlèvera sûrement pas ça de ma paie… Bon, faîtes ce que vous voulez."**

C'était ce que Arwyne voulait entendre. Elle souleva son marteau et l'abatis avec force contre le mur en bois. Elle répéta le mouvement jusqu'à ce que les lattes soient cassées et qu'un trou se forme. À chacun de ses coups de marteau, l'intérieur de la pièce tremblait, comme une image qui aurait été projetée sur de l'eau en mouvement. Arwyne voulait agrandir le trou dans le but de passer la main à travers, mais après quelques autres coups de marteaux, l'image qu'elle pouvait voir à travers l'ouverture s'arrêta de trembler.

Au début, elle crut que rien n'avait changé, mais après quelques secondes elle remarqua que la perspective de ce qu'elle pouvait voir était différente. Les meubles étaient placés différemment que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce, et le tapis rouge avait l'air d'avoir changé. Il était censé être rectangulaire, mais Arwyne avait comme l'impression qu'il avait grossis d'une manière étrange - ses côtés n'était plus droit mais informe et une odeur âcre et acide lui attaquait le nez. Elle comprit quelques instants plus tard: le tapis rouge n'avait pas changé, il était simplement recouvert d'une mare de sang. Quelqu'un s'était fait tuer, et le meurtrier avait utilisé de la magie pour cacher ses traces...


	5. Le mystère de la chambre rouge

La dispute entre Eko, la Qa-ren et Thalyssran cessa quand Arwyne fit signe qu’elle avait résolu l’enigme de la chambre. Elle était rentrée dans la pièce, qui était maintenant devenu une scène de crime. Eko déboula après les autres et déclara avoir découvert quelque chose après avoir observé la pièce avec attention. « **Il y a du sang par terre ! Et c’est sûrement le sang d’une personne !** »

Les autres le regardèrent avec dépit, car tout le monde avait déjà remarqué le sang par terre. Dépité par le fait d’avoir ENCORE rien découvert et d’avoir aidé à rien, Eko s’assit sur le lit et mis sa tête dans ses mains.

Thalyssran elle décida de gouter le sang qui était sur le sol sous les yeux effrayés de ses compagnons, qui ne savait pas qu’elle était bourrée. Elle se baissa, léchouilla, et… Confirma que – effectivement – c’était du sang, sûrement humain. Eko se souviens soudain de ce que le garçon leur avait dit qu’il avait vu quelque chose – « **Peut-être quelqu’un !** » se dit Eko – tomber du train pendant la nuit. Il partagea cette information avec ses compagnons, et Arwyne confirma qu’elle aussi avait vu quelque chose tomber la nuit dernière.

« **Où étiez-vous hier à 20 heures précise ?!** » demanda Eko. « **Dans le train.** » répondit Arwyne, précisant qu’elle était dans sa chambre en train de lire. Eko demanda si le livre pouvait confirmer ses dires, avant de se rendre compte que sa question n’avait aucun sens. Pour se rattraper, il jeta son agression sur le contrôleur en lui demandant si lui avait un alibi pour la nuit dernière.

« **J’étais dans mes quartiers.** » répondit-il.  
« **Et est-ce que quelqu’un peut confirmer ça ?** » Demanda Eko. Les yeux du contrôleur se remplirent de larmes et il se mit à sangloter.  
« **Noooon, j’étais seul, je suis toujours seul !** » Célibataire et en mal d’amour, il s’effondra sur le sol en pleurant son manque de contact humain. Eko soupira. Il était temps d’abandonner, il repartit s’asseoir sur le lit pour déprimer.

Pendant que tout ça se passait autours de lui, Waz remarqua que les traces de sangs menaient à l’armoire, l’armoire qu’ils avaient ouverte avant que le sort d’illusion sur la pièce soit brisé était maintenant fermée. En ouvrant la porte, Waz découvrit des vêtements qui pendaient. C’est en baissant les yeux qu’il découvrit le torse d’une femme gisant au fond du meuble.

« **J’avais bien dit que c’était du sang humain.** » murmura Thaly

* * *

Thalyssran s’approcha pour regarder le corps de plus près et fit une découverte assez évidente. C’était bien un torse. Mais justement, c’était SEULEMENT un torse, le reste du corps n’était pas présent. Encore pire, c’était le corps d’une elfe.

« **Oh mon dieu, on a trouvé Taratata !!** »

Stefan était surement choqué, mais en bon professionnel il ne laissa pas ses émotions prendre contrôle de lui et se baissa pour essayer d’analyser la scène de crime. La coupure qui avait séparé le torse du reste du corps lui semblait étrange : elle était droite et extrêmement propre. Avant qu’il puisse faire part de sa découverte à ses compagnons, Waz intervint :

« **Euh… je crois que ton elfe a pris la poudre d’escampette, Thaly.** »

* * *

« **Tu nous as ramené un espion !** » hurla Eko à Thalyssran. Le contrôleur intervint en leur disant que l’elfe était sorti du wagon en direction de la tête du train. Eko pris la main de Thal « **Il faut le chopper !** » et ils partirent tous les deux en trombe. Dans le couloir, Eko se dit que c’était une bonne idée de vérifier dans les chambres, voir si Baeron ne s’était pas caché dedans. Il prit donc la décision d’ENFONCER la porte de la première chambre qu’il trouva. Les membres de Bitter Twisted Steel sursautère, crièrent, et Tavaire s’arma de son encrier en fonte pour se défendre.

« **VOUS AVEZ VU UN ELFE BOURRE ?!** » demanda Eko. Les membres de BTS confirmère que oui, ils avaient bien vu un elfe bourré il y a quelques minutes, quand lui et sa copine étaient venus leur demander des autographes.

Thal passa la tête à travers le montant de la porte. « **Alors oui, bonjour c’est re-moi.** »

Elle expliqua aux membres du groupe que l’elfe était maintenant recherché, car il était suspect dans une affaire de meurtre, puis ils se retirèrent de la chambre pour laisser les forgeliers enfin tranquille. 

* * *

Tandis que Keos explorait la nouvelle pièce pour trouver des indices, Arwyne regardait le corps d’Aramata. Elle avait croisé la femme dans le couloir du wagon deux jours auparavant quand elle était montée dans le train après Arwyne. D’ailleurs, c’était étrange… Quand Arwyne est montée dans le train, le contrôleur lui avait déconseillé de pendre la chambre qui était indiqué sur son billet et essayait de la pousser à prendre celle qui fut ensuite la chambre d’Aramata.

« **On m’a indiqué que la chambre était en désordre absolu, ce qui est horriblement en dessous de nos standard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais promptement ramener à l’ordre la personne qui était censé s’occuper du rangement.** »

Arwyne insista pour garder la chambre indiquée sur son billet, elle aimait bien l’idée de se retrouver seule à l’arrière du train et cela ne la dérangeait pas de ranger un peu – c’était une activité assez zen selon elle. Mais quand elle entra dans la chambre sensée être en désordre… elle se retrouva dans une pièce tout à fait normale. Est-ce que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec le crime qui avait eu lieu ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le coffre d’Aramata, qui devait se trouver dans la zone sécurisée du train ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le verre de vin, à moitié consommé – sentait… étrange ?

Keos de son côté avait continué d’explorer la pièce à la recherche d’indice. Elle avait trouvé un parchemin dans l’armoire, qu’elle détermina être de nature magique. Le parchemin n’était plus chargé de magie, mais elle déduisit que ce parchemin avait été utilisé et déchargé, et que le sort inscrit dessus était un sort de téléportation.

* * *

Après être revenu sur ses pas pour récupérer Simon, la dream team composé d’Eko, Waz et Thalyssran reparti de plus belle dans l’espoir de rattraper Baeron. Inspiré par leurs anciennes aventures de chasseurs de primes et la bouffée d’adrénaline, le forgelier et son ami décidèrent d’enfoncer la porte de la prochaine chambre – ENSEMBLE.

Malheureusement, le placement n’était pas bien et si la porte se dévergonda, les deux idiots se cognèrent l’un sur l’autre et se rétamèrent sur les divans de la chambre qu’ils venaient d’entrer. Au fond de la salle, une humaine les regarda d’un air… surpris, mais étrangement fine with it. Elle avait du en voir, des aventures.

« **Police !** » lança Eko, se relevant et vérifiant que aucune pièce de son corps de ne s’était encore plus endommagée. « **Nous sommes à la recherche d’un dangereux criminel !** »

Même de loin, nos héros pouvaient voir une étincelle s’illuminer dans les yeux de la femme. Avec autant de dextérité qu’un cowboy sortant un revolver, elle s’arma d’un stylo et sorti un calepin de l’étui sur sa hanche.

« **Auriez-vous des informations sur un elfe *possiblement bourré* qui se baladerait dans les couloirs ?** »

Eko se rendit compte que cette femme devait-être la journaliste que Baeron avait mentionné, et que ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses que de dire à une journaliste qu’un meurtre avait été commis. Ils étaient toujours en mission pour le Bureau de l’Équilibre. Elle transcrivit les mots du forgeliers avant de répondre.

« **Non, je ne l’ai pas vu. Vous êtes ?** »

" **… parti. Merci de m’avoir donnés vos informations. Bye.** » Avant que Eko puisse sortir de la chambre, la journaliste était déjà sur lui.

« **Vous avez dit que vous étiez de la police, c’est cela ? Est-ce vrai ?** »

« **Oui… je suis le shérif Eko. Avec un K.** » dit-il de sa voix la plus grave, un baryton digne d’un cowboy.

Waz, sentant les problèmes venir décida de se tirer pour continuer de rechercher Baeron.

« **Et lui c’est mon adjoint. Zoo.** » dit-il en pointant l’homme oiseau.

La journaliste continuait de bombarder Eko de question, si bien qu’il finit par abandonner et lui suggéra « **Si vous voulez plus d’informations… le corps est dans le wagon d’à-coté. Maintenant laissez-moi partir, j’ai un criminel à attraper.** »

* * *

Keos et Arwyne venait d’entrer dans le dernier wagon. Devant elle se tenait une porte magique sur laquelle était marquée « _SALLE DU MOTEUR – NE PAS RENTRER SI LE MOTEUR EN MARCHE_ ». La porte n’avait pas de poignée – seulement un réceptacle qui servait de serrure magique. Même chose sur la seconde porte plus loin dans le couloir, sur laquelle était indiqué « _BAGAGES ET MARCHANDISES_ ». Keos décida de monter sur le toit pour voir si Baeron ne s’était pas enfui et caché sur le train.

Arwyne quand à elle, resta en bas et décida de casser quelque chose avec son marteau. C’était ce qu’elle savait faire de mieux, de toute façon. Le contrôleur entra au moment où Arwyne était en train de soulever son marteau. Avant même qu’il puisse crier de pas rendre son travail encore plus difficile – elle abattit son arme sur le mur de la pièce des marchandises qui s’étala d’un seul coup. Arwyne rentra dans la sale, cherchant du regard le coffre qu’elle avait vu l’elfe porter il y a quelques jours. 

Elle ne le trouva pas. Mais au centre de la pièce, un gros coffre attira son attention. Ce n’était pas celui qu’elle cherchait, mais il était si beau, si grand… Il fallait qu’elle l’ouvre. Elle abattit à nouveau son marteau, cette fois en visage le verrou. Celui-ci s’affaissa, mais ne cassa pas. Le contrôleur entra en panique « **MAIS VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE VOLER MAINTENANT ?!** »

Arwyne répondit, paniquée : « ** _JE NE SAIS PAS CE QU’IL C'EST PASSEE, J’AI ÉTÉ PRISE PAR LA FRENESIE DU MARTEAU !_** »

Arwyne lui expliqua qu’elle cherchait le coffre d’Aramata. Lui, il lui expliqua que grâce à l’offre SecuritéPremium© de la Société Magique du Cheminement Fantasy – SMCF pour faire court – le coffre d’Aramata avait été placé dans l’endroit le plus sécurisé du train : le wagon de tête qui était sécurisé par le moteur magique – tant que le moteur marchait, le coffre était fermé par l’énergie magique. Keos redescendit, elle n’avait rien vu en haut. Arwyne lui donna les informations qu’elle avait trouvées, et lui dit ce qu’elle avait conclu : « **Je pense qu’il est en chemin pour le wagon de tête. Nous devons arrêter ce train.** »


End file.
